leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-9705522-20131006105729/@comment-9705522-20131007204728
safer initiations? eh, well, what exactly do you mean by safe initiations? something like a long range stun where you arent there? well, you wont be able to follow it up if youre unlucky. anyway, back to the point. but vis ult being wasted or getting her killed is unlikely. very rare. how are you supposed to do it. lets look at it in a teamfight scenario. lets assume, that both teams are equal except the enemy jungler is, idk, voli or something. what happens if vi ults in? enemy team gets disrupted and knocked aside (depending on what you are going for, this can be good or bad. aoe teamfight comp? not a good thing. more of a normal comp? good thing, since they are split up. most of the time its latter). the target she ulted will be knocked up. now, her team can followup. lets see. enemy team is split. they have to reposition. now they have multiple choices. 1. focus vi, and try to kill her. bad idea, all it means is you are going to use your cc on vi, and you wont have an easy time dealing with the team thats coming right now. highly advantagous fight for vis team. also the reason you will rarely see this happen. number 2, 1 person from the enemy team tries to stop vi from killing her, while the adc tries to kite and lifesteal off of her. leaves the rest of the team in a 3v4, and since the person that stops vi needs cc, that cc will be missing in the 3v4. again, advantageous. number 3. they will ignore vi and go for vis team. well, that means a 4v4, while the adc gets killed, and then vi can rejoin. yeah, not exactly a good idea. also a reason why you wont see this a lot. and now number 4. the counterinitiation. in other words, the enemy teams initiatior initiates on the adc. creates a near equal battlefield. of course, as all other initiatiors can be stopped, its still toppled to vis side, but this is the best thing you can do. as you can see, in all situations its advantageous for vi. as for your last statement, actually, no. its funny that you say that. because its not true. both can cc more than one. malphite knocks up, vi knocks aside. but malphs is a small circle aoe. rarely you will see people grouped up that tightly against malph. and if they are, its their own fault. in case of vi, its sort of a skillshot-ish thing. knocks aside the frontline. usually, disrupts more in open spaces. if we are talking baron/jungle, yeah, malph has the upper hand. but you still can dodge it, and well, malph doesnt exactly deal a lot of damage. at least not free damage. edit: a few things. first, zhonyas will prevent her from using it. i mean, what vi is stupid enough to ult a guy with zhonyas, thats like ulting fizz as vi. so she will switch targets. and really, its not that hard to pop it. a good zed can do it. a nidalee, jayce, and so on. and she can just delay her ult then, and wait for it to be popped. and are there more disrupting ultimates? yeah, there are. but there are 2 things that make assault and battery still better, especially during ganking in laning phase. first, the fact that it has a total range of 1525. and second, the fact that its 100% reliable. unless you do stupid stuff. oh and a few things regarding your masteries. just a few tips. 30 hp early on are a LOT. they are certainly much more effective than 2 magic res. as mf you already have a lot of ms out of combat, those 2% arent worth 4 armor and 30 hp. on most champions, take the butcher mastery. improves lasthitting, and 2% increased damage certainly isnt worth it.